Some wireless communication technologies may be configured for communication of multiple dedicated services.
For example, the Wireless-Gigabit (WiGig) technology, e.g., according to the Wireless Gigabit Alliance, Inc WiGig MAC and PHY Specification Version 1.0, April 2010, Final specification, is designed to carry multiple dedicated services, such as audio-visual (A/V) and input output (JO).
The WiGig Alliance (WGA) has defined a set of Protocol Abstraction Layers (PALs), e.g., a WiGig Serial Extension (WSE) PAL and a WiGig Display Extension (WDE) PAL, that standardize the method of transporting traffic of specific industry-standard protocols, e.g. Universal Serial Bus (USB) and DisplayPort, over the WiGig media access control (MAC) layer.